beckinfieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Becca Beckin
Becca Beckin Rebecca “Becca” Beckin was the daughter of town founder Bradford Beckin. She died of unknown causes in her late teens in the early 1900s. Her ghost is rumored to appear in the Beckinfield Public Library just prior to disastrous events in Beckinfield. She seems to prefer the classics section. Time Line: May 7, 2012 This week marks the anniversary of the untimely death of town founder Bradford Beckin in 1894, an event known in Beckinfield as Founder's Day. Legend has it that as the last remaining warrior of the Primbobi tribe lay dying, Bradford went to his aid. Before the warrior took his last breath, he managed to lead Bradford to the location of a dark secret concerning the history of the land. Bradford promised to never reveal the secret until he was lying on his deathbed. Unfortunately, Bradford never made it to his deathbed. He died instantly while working in his cornfield, the apparent victim of a freak lightning strike. The only witness was his daughter Becca, who was only 10 years old at the time. Though some say he passed his secret to his daughter, some say the secret went with Bradford to his grave. This cautionary tale has led to Founder's Day Secrets, the town tradition of each resident telling one secret of his or her own on the anniversary of Bradford's death. Apr 17, 2012 Rose Banter’s phone has been hacked! She was on her way home from school two weeks ago with a group of friends when she passed the Beckinfield Public Library. Her friends say she spotted the ghost of Becca Beckin on the second floor balcony. Becca appeared to wave at Rose. Then Rose entered the library. Her friends watched as she climbed the stairs to the second floor. She journeyed onto the balcony and pulled out her cell phone to take a picture, but found no ghost. Then, her friends claim, she looked out toward the basketball court, screamed, and fainted. Her friends picked her up and carried her to the hospital. When she awoke she remembered nothing of the incident. Now it appears that both Rose’s phone and her On the Map account have been hacked. The photo she inadvertently snapped somehow found its way onto the On the Map project, posted to her account. It’s going viral in the Beckinfield community. Apr 7, 2012 Rose Banter was on her way home from school with a group of friends when she passed the Beckinfield Public Library. Her friends say she spotted the ghost of Becca Beckin on the second floor balcony. Becca appeared to wave at Rose. Then Rose entered the library. Her friends watched as she climbed the stairs to the second floor. She journeyed onto the balcony and pulled out her cell phone to take a picture, but found no ghost. Then, her friends claim, she looked out toward the basketball court, screamed, and fainted. Her friends picked her up and carried her to the hospital. When she awoke she remembered nothing of the incident. But the photo she inadvertently snapped somehow found its way onto the On the Map project. It appears that someone hacked Rose’s account and posted the photo. Apr 5, 2012 Just as the theater exploded on Sunday night, Rose Banter popped out of her trance-like state. She doesn’t remember a thing about her disappearance or anything that happened after. She seems totally fine and insisted on going to school first thing. She seemed embarrassed that her classmates made such a fuss about her return. And the students at Beckinfield High School are already buzzing about the fact that she asked one of her friends what the deal was with all weird Indian symbols that had been painted on the walls of all the buildings in town. All week, she will take an odd path home from school, just so she can pass the Beckinfield Public Library. Each day, the figure people claim is the ghost of Becca Beckin will be seen on the second floor balcony watching her pass by. Apr 2, 2012 The ghostly image that people claim is Becca Beckin, daughter of town founder Bradford Beckin, has been spotted numerous times recently on the second floor balcony of the Beckinfield Public Library, which overlooks the basketball court. It is well known that during her recent “visit” to town, she spent many hours painting with Rose Banter. Now that Rose has completed her mural and left the basketball court, people are speculating that perhaps Becca is again looking for her friend. The second floor of the library remains closed. Mar 12, 2012 The second floor of the Beckinfield Public Library was closed to the public once again due to recent disturbances. Rumors are rampant that the apparent ghost of Becca Beckin has popped up again and is wandering the Classics section. Mar 5, 2012 Becca Beckin has returned to the Beckinfield Public Library. One of the cleaning staff claimed that the long-deceased daughter of town founder Bradford Beckin was roaming the Classics section late one evening. In the past, a Becca appearance would have been regarded as a harbinger of impending disaster. However, now that the spirit was apparently reunited with her father, her appearance could mean something else entirely. Could this simply be a publicity stunt from producer Reginald Alvis to promote the opening of the The Legends of Beckinfield, or is there more to it? Jan 16, 2012 The young lady thought to be Becca Beckin has not been seen since Thursday of last week. According to Dylan Marks’ latest video entry, Becca has been reunited with her father and seems to have left the physical realm of Beckinfield. Dylan claims to have witnessed the remarkable event that occurred in the Beckinfield Little Theatre. Repairs to the theater have picked up substantially since Thursday and the sabotage that had been plaguing the progress seems to have come to an end. Jan 13, 2012 On Thursday afternoon, “Becca Beckin” and Rose Banter were painting Primbobi symbols on a building in New Beckinfield. The faulty alarm system was sounding as usual at 2:00 PM. But the moment the wailing began, Becca popped out of her trancelike state for the first time. She instantly focused on the Beckinfield Little Theatre down the street and began walking toward it. The few people who braved the awful wailing of the alarms saw her enter the theater. A few minutes later, at precisely 2:17, the alarms will simply stopped. Becca has not been seen around town since. Jan 2, 2012 Rose Banter and the mysterious young woman everyone thinks is Becca Beckin have been spotted painting on the sides of many of Beckinfield’s buildings. The pair works tirelessly. Their Primbobi-like artwork is popping up all over town. Neither of the young women acknowledges anyone who approaches them. They seem to be working as just one mind. Some of the residents consider their work more graffiti than art. Dec 26, 2011 As the online auditions continue, repairs to the Beckinfield Little Theatre are picking up speed. Much to the surprise of staff and crew, the exterior of the theater was painted with various Primbobi-like paintings. The Legends of Beckinfield director, Dylan Marks, was quoted as saying, “I guess Reggie commissioned this. I didn’t know anything about it, but it certainly works for the play. It’s great drive-by advertising.” Dec 26, 2011 It poured rain on Saturday so Marta Marks (wife of director Dylan Marks), Rose Banter, and the mysterious young woman everyone seems to think is Becca Beckin spent the day the Beckinfield Public Library. Though neither Rose or “Becca” said a word, they seemed to enjoy the company and spent most to their time in the classics section. Marta seems absolutely fascinated by her new friends. Dec 19, 2011 On Saturday afternoon, Marta Marks was sitting in her usual perch atop the lifeguard stand at Hidden Star Lake when both Rose Banter and “Becca Beckin” showed up. Visitors to the lake saw Rose climb the ladder to the top of the chair. Without a word, Marta simply slid over. Becca then joined the two women in the chair and all three spent much of the day simply staring out at the lake. Dec 19, 2011 It looks like Rose Banter and the mysterious unknown young woman who everyone believes to be Becca Beckin are about to expand their artwork a bit. After spending a week covering the walls of Blondie’s coffee shop in chalk drawings of cave paintings, both women were spotted at Beckinfield Hardware buying cans of paint and brushes. Neither uttered a word as they walked directly to the paint section, got their supplies, and moved to the checkout line…where they didn’t present any form of payment. After much discussion among the staff, the store’s manager seemed to take pity on Rose’s plight and let them have all the merchandise for free. Dec 12, 2011 Rose Banter has been released from the hospital. Though she has yet to speak, or even attempt any sort of communication, she appears fine otherwise. Her father, Police Chief Russell Banter, has taken her home. Since no one has shown up to identify the other young woman who people are claiming is Becca Beckin, Chief Banter offered to care for her as well. “Becca” and Rose have already become inseparable. The two mute women started drawing on the walls at Blondie’s. The moment they spotted the photo of the cave painting in the coffee shop’s annex, they began drawing their own images that have a remarkable resemblance to the style of the ancient painting. Dec 5, 2011 Harvey “Greybeard” Kanz continued to be spotted around town in his spelunking gear for days after Rose Banter’s rescue. On Saturday he hurried into Beckinfield Memorial Hospital with a second unconscious young woman in his arms. She had no identification. Though her clothes were covered in mud, they seemed odd, even resembling those worn at the turn of the century. She remains unconscious and no relatives have shown up to identify her. Rumors are going around that she bears an uncanny resemblance to Becca Beckin, the daughter of town founder Bradford Beckin. Yet it seems impossible to believe that Becca could have actually returned in the flesh, as she reportedly died in her late teens. Jul 23, 2011 Becca, the ghost of town founder Bradford Beckin’s daughter, completely trashed the second floor of the library again this week. She continues to make her presence known right up until the storm. Then she instantly vanished. The library has once again become a quiet sanctuary. Jul 11, 2011 Becca, the ghost of town founder Bradford Beckin’s daughter, has apparently started something new. Patrons of the Beckinfield Public Library’s first floor are now subject to the sound of books falling in a constant cascade like rain pounding the floor above. The few who have dared to peek into the second floor of the library say they have seen a perpetual cycle of books falling from shelves only to be returned to the shelves...to fall again. On the floor below, this amplified pitter-patter sounds like a constant, terrifying rainfall. Jul 4, 2011 Becca is back in a big way. After her surprising return last week, the teenage apparition overturned all the shelves on the second floor. Books remain scattered. If anyone tries to enter the area, she accosts them, her terrified face forming a silent scream. Our local paranormal investigators are having a field day. Everyone suspects her return spells impending disaster for Beckinfield, but no one knows what it could be. Jun 27, 2011 As the weekly book club gathered in its usual spot on the second floor of the Beckinfield Public Library, they were startled by an entire set of bookshelves toppling to the ground. When they went to investigate, they found a young lady in turn-of-the-century clothing standing over the pile of books. Screams of “Becca!” echoed through the library as the group raced for the door. A few of the book club members stopped by Blondie’s to discuss the unsettling event over a cup of coffee. The moment they mentioned that the ghost of Becca, the daughter of town founder Bradford Beckin, might have returned, the little coffee shop cleared out. All six science teachers who were huddling at their usual corner table, made a mad dash out of the shop. They hopped in their individual cars and raced to the library. A number of Blondie’s customers, intrigued by the excitement, followed the speeding caravan. By the time everyone arrived at the library, most of the original witnesses were long gone. The science teachers began setting up their high-tech equipment and instantly their readings jumped off the charts. It is clear to everyone that the harbinger of disaster has returned to Beckinfield. May 16, 2011 Now that the ghostly apparition, Becca, seems to be long gone, the second story archives of the Beckinfield Public Library have been opened back up to the public. The Tobling family was spotted combing the archives and searching various historical records. May 2, 2011 This week marks the anniversary of the untimely death of town founder Bradford Beckin in 1894, an event known in Beckinfield as Founder's Day. Legend has it that as the last remaining warrior of the Primbobi tribe lay dying, Bradford went to his aid. As he took his last breaths, the warrior managed to lead Bradford to the location of dark secret concerning the history of the land. Bradford promised to never to reveal the location or the secret until he was lying on his deathbed. Unfortunately, Bradford never made it to his deathbed. He died instantly one day while working in his cornfield, the apparent victim of a freak lightning strike. The only witness was his daughter, Becca, who was only 10 years old at the time. The secret went with Bradford to his grave. This cautionary tale has led to Founder's Day Secrets, the town tradition of each resident telling one secret of his own on the anniversary of Bradford's death. Apr 4, 2011 Cleanup has been completed on the second floor of the library, which was completely trashed last week. The library was reopened and no signs of Becca remain. Mar 28, 2011 The second floor of the library has been completely trashed. Windows were smashed and even a wall was partially knocked down. But Becca is gone. Mar 21, 2011 There was nothing subtle about Becca’s presence at the library this week. The apparent ghost wreaked havoc on the classics section by toppling shelves and moving furniture. She stayed for the entire week; no one wanted to venture to the second floor. She made it clear that she was warning people about something but wasn't specific at all. Those who were brave enough to witness her said they thought she was pointing out that things are about to change. Mar 14, 2011 Numerous passersby claimed to have spotted the ghostly apparition of Becca on the second floor balcony of the library. This is the first time in recent memory that the ghost of the daughter of town founder Bradford Beckin has been spotted away from the library's classics section. A witness was quoted as saying, "She had a look of sadness as she apparently gazed out at the new high school football stadium in the distance." Feb 14, 2011 Becca sightings continue at the library. She has been appearing sporadically in the classics section. Curious Beckinfielders seem to be digging out long overdue books to return in hopes of getting a glimpse of the apparent ghost. Most leave disappointed. A few, ignoring the old "Be careful what you wish for" adage, leave screaming. Feb 7, 2011 Becca has returned! Just when it looked like the town was returning to a sense of calm, a high-pitched beeping sound interrupted a book club breakfast at the Beckinfield Public Library. As the members investigated, they found the sound to be coming from an odd blinking device attached to a shelf in the classics section. And standing in the aisle was a ghostly turn-of-the-century young woman. Becca mouthed some unrecognizable words…and then vanished. The male science teacher was pulled over for speeding in his rush to the library. The two female science teachers hurried into the library not long after the Becca sighting, but some of the book club members said the ladies pretended to be sauntering. The male teacher strolled in a few minutes later and all three made their way to where Becca had been spotted. One of them carried a cell phone-sized device that was in sync with the blinking sensor attached to the shelf in the classics section. They were continuously spotted at both the library and soccer field all week long. Even though they have been in town for weeks, no one seems to even know the names of this anti-social trio. Jan 31, 2011 Now that the earthquake has passed, Becca has slipped back into a ghostly hibernation. The Beckinfield Public Library is once again the town's quaint refuge for quiet reading and reflection. The three new science teachers continue to prowl the historic landmark. No doubt this latest Becca encounter just prior to the earthquake will add to the legend that she predicts disasters…and the rumors that she actually causes them. Jan 24, 2011 The three new high school science teachers rushed to the library right after the quake. In fact, they were spotted there numerous times during the week. What were those odd things they were carrying? Cell phones? Pocket computers? Becca was not spotted at all this week. Word on the street is that she is gone again now that the danger -- the earthquake -- has passed. Jan 17, 2011 The staff of the Beckinfield Public Library arrived to work to find all books in the classics section removed from the shelves and piled neatly on the floor. No cleaning crew was scheduled the previous evening and security tapes did not show anyone entering or leaving the building. An anonymous member of the library staff stated, "Look, we all know Becca is back, but everyone is afraid to talk about her. It's been nearly 15 years since the last time she showed up, and that's when that fire took out a whole block of New Beckinfield." Jan 10, 2011 The Beckinfield School Board welcomed three new science teachers at a gathering at the Beckinfield Public Library. The event was cut short when two guests suddenly left screaming, claiming to have seen a ghost on the second floor. The party broke up almost immediately as rumors spread that the ghost Becca has indeed returned after a 15-year hiatus. Becca is the long-deceased daughter of town founder Bradford Beckin and legend has it that her infrequent appearances foretell impending town disasters. A few patrons noticed the nonplussed new science teachers covertly making their way to the second floor as everyone else was heading for the door. Jan 3, 2011 There was quite a ruckus this week during a third grade class's field trip to the Beckinfield Public Library. Two dozen frightened children ran from the building screaming "Becca!" Because it was lunchtime, there were a number of patrons on the premises. The frazzled students said they were touring the historic landmark's second floor when they were spooked by a young woman dressed in turn-of-the-century clothing...who then seemed to vanish before their young eyes. A part-time librarian who witnessed the incident claimed it was just a result of the second floor's poor lighting. "Everyone's eyes are playing tricks on them," she said. Is this another sighting of the ghostly apparition of town founder Bradford Beckin's daughter? The alleged appearances are long-rumored to be a harbinger of impending disaster. Category:Offscreen characters